


A Snowy Start

by mycomfortblanket



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Fest 2020, Fluff, M/M, ahhh, but i got it done, do not in anyway ship kataang but like, kataang if you squint really hard, like it hurt my stomach to write so much fluff, major fluff, orginally posted on Tumblr, tbh i had a hard time writing this, total zukka, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycomfortblanket/pseuds/mycomfortblanket
Summary: Sokka and Zuko sleep on the couch together. Snuggles.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	A Snowy Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-love-your-light on tumblr.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-love-your-light+on+tumblr.).



Aang is helping Zuko carry the hot chocolate into the living room where the rest of the gaang is lounging around. Aang hands Toph her cup before climbing onto the couch and snuggling under the covers with Katara.

Zuko gently steps over Toph to Sokka and hands him his cup before sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Sokka is spread out over the couch so he is not left with much room on the couch. 

Katara is just about to press play when Zuko speaks up, “Where are the rest of the blankets?”

“Uh, I think we’re using them all,” Aang says with a shrug. 

“It’s snowing outside and you don’t have enough blankets for all of us?” 

“Well, to be fair, I’m laying down on one,” Toph points down at the blanket she is sprawled across. 

“Just share with Sokka, it’s big enough for the both of you,” Katara says, hiding a grin behind her mug. 

Zuko blushes furiously and ducks his head hoping its not seen by anyone. He awkwardly yanks at the edge of the blanket and successfully pulls it halfway off of Sokka. 

Sokka lets out a dramatic sigh before sitting up right, “Urgh, you suck. Here, spread the blanket like this so we both have some. I don’t want to freeze my ass off either.”

He moves to sit directly next to Zuko, their thighs and shoulders touching. Sokka spreads the blanket over both of them and the burrows inside the blanket as if he were a cat. They are touching shoulder to shoulder and Sokka’s legs are folded on the couch with them so his leg is partially resting on Zuko’s thigh. 

He doesn’t say anything, just presses his lips together and looks down at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands. The sensation of Sokka pressed against him like this feels like it was on fire. Every Time either of them would shift, the fire would intensify before dying back down to a warm presence. 

Katara glances around the room and decides they are as ready as they are ever going to be and starts the movie. 

Zuko hardly pays attention to the movie because of how his skin is pressed up against Sokka’s. Every few moments, he would steal a glance at him and conclude that Sokka is nowhere as affected by the physical contact as he is. Sokka was steadily drinking his hot chocolate and laughing and smiling at all the right parts in the movie. If he knew that Zuko is staring at him, he gives no indication. 

At one point he leans over, pressing more against Zuko’s arm, “This is the best part!” Sokka’s breath brushes across his neck, making goosebumps appear and the hair that is hanging down around his face move slightly and tickle his cheek. 

Zuko swallows hard and nods his head in acknowledgement. He can hardly focus on anything other than Sokka being so close to him. It’s hard to keep his feelings in check when the younger boy is pressed up against him, breathing excitedly and bouncing on the couch slightly.

He isn’t entirely sure when this all started, but he knows his feelings are growing fast and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. He was sure that Sokka knew how he felt about him or at least had the suspension; he was just grateful Sokka hadn’t mentioned it to him. 

Slowly, as the movie nears its end, Sokka leans more and more into him before completely resting his weight against him. His head dropping onto his shoulder and little puffs of air tickling Zuko’s cheek. He takes a quick look around the room and finds that the only person still awake is Aang, but just barely. 

The movie finally comes to an end and the title screen is on for about 5 minutes before the screensaver comes on and shows the generic photos of the Firestick. 

Zuko turns his head and attempts to get a look at Sokka but can only see the top of his head. Attempting to slip out from underneath his weight, Zuko places a hand on Sokka’s side and slowly eases him down to lay on the couch long ways. He picks up his feet and moves them so they are up on the couch with him, having him spread out across the couch, taking up most of the room.

He looks around the living room for a place for himself. Kartara and Aang are taking up the other couch and Sokka leaves no room on this couch so he just decides he can move Toph over slightly and lay down on the floor with her. Just as he is about to step over the small girl, a hand grabs his, making him jump slightly.

He turns back towards the couch and sees Sokka looking up at him, his eyes just barely open, obviously still half asleep. 

“No, stay,” he croaks out, his voice just barely audible. 

“What?”

“Stay.” It wasn’t a question or a suggestion. Sokka pulls on Zuko's wrist weakly.

Still slightly confused, he watches as Sokka moves so his back is against the couch leaving enough room in front of him for Zuko to lay down on. 

Slowly, he moves towards the couch and lays down in front of Sokka who immediately wraps an arm around his middle and buries his face into the back of Zuko’s neck. This was definitely new. 

He lays there tense for a few moments, his head cushioned by Sokka’s other arm that is stretched out in front of him. His smell of evergreens is enveloping Zuko the longer he lays there and he knows it’s a scentl that he wants to smell forever. 

Slowly, he falls asleep with Sokka pressed against his back keeping him warm throughout the night. 

* * *

Sokka opens his eyes, the sun streaming in through the cracks in the blinds and immediately closes them again. He can smell breakfast being cooked in the other room, but until that is ready, he’s not getting up. 

He stretches his arms and legs out like a cat and groans when his back pops. Only when he attempts to arch his back to pop it some more does he realize that someone was asleep next to him. Like  _ directly  _ in front of him. 

Sokka opens his eyes again and see’s Zuko with his face buried in his chest, one of his arms slung across Sokka’s waist. Their legs are twisted together so he’s not entirely sure where his legs begin and where they stop. 

He just barely remembers reaching out to grab Zuko’s hand last night. Tired Sokka has a lot more confidence than normal Sokka apparently. No way would he have ever done something like that even if Zuko threw hints or signals at him. No matter how much his heart would flutter when their hands brushed against each other, he wouldn’t actively put himself out there in fear of getting rejected. 

Zuko has never shown any affirmation of being attracted to guys or even thinking about him in  _ that _ way, so it was just best to keep his feelings to himself. 

His scar is mostly all he can see from this position, the way it curves at the bottom of his cheekbone and hides behind his hairline. His hair, sleek and black, shines with the light from the morning sun.

Swallowing hard, Sokka reaches up a hand and moves some hair behind his ear so he can look closer at him. Being this close to him, he can smell the shampoo he must have used yesterday. He smells of cinnamon and something a little smoky. It suits him well and can’t help but lean in a little closer to get a better smell. 

“Did you just sniff my hair?” Zuko mumbles out against his chest. His voice is thick with sleep and is slightly muffled against his chest. 

“Uh… no? Is that weird?” he asks, trying to keep his cool. 

“It’s only weird if you make it weird,” Toph interjects from the floor. 

“Guys! Breakfast is ready!” Katara calls from the kitchen. 

Zuko rolls onto his back, letting go of Sokka. He tries, he really does, to not watch the way Zuko moves his arm out to the side and stretches and moans as his back pops. 

Slowly, he turns away from Sokka and sits up on the couch and glances at him for just a moment before standing and making his way into the kitchen, careful not to trip over Toph. 

“Could you guys be any more obvious?” Toph asks, her face still buried in the pillow. 

“Huh?” Sokka asks.

“You guys have been tiptoeing around each other for the past few months now. Just make a move before I make one for you,” she stands and trudges to the kitchen, her hair sticking out every which way from sleep.

* * *

After breakfast, Zuko and Sokka decide to walk home together since their buildings are next door to each other. As they trudge through the freshly fallen snow, they don’t say anything to each other, but rather keep their hands stuffed deep in their pockets. 

Breakfast was as awkward as it could be with Toph’s vaguely hidden remarks and Aang’s silent laughter. Both of their cheeks were stained red with embarrassment and they kept their eyes trained on their plates, only commenting when necessary. 

Sokka risks a glance over at him and can’t help but smile at how adorable he is. His nose and cheeks are red from the cold and his hair is blowing in just the right way that he is able to see the profile of his face. He has what looks to be a frown and his eyebrows scrunched together. 

Feeling his gaze on his face, Zuko looks up and catches Sokka’s eye, “What?”.

He just shakes his head and looks back down at the ground as they continue walking. Just as they reach the place where Sokka usually splits off to his building, Zuko shoots out a hand and grabs his elbow, pulling him to a stop. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” he says, his golden eyes boring into his blue. 

Sokka’s brow furrows in confusion, not entirely sure what he meant. 

“I shouldn’t have slept on the couch with you like that. I understand why you’re upset, especially since everyone commented on it at breakfast.”

“What? I’m not upset about sleeping on the couch with you, I thought you were upset cause I grabbed you last night and told you to sleep with me. I know you don’t like men like that so I imagine it was really awkward for you,” Sokka says sheepishly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck not wanting to make eye contact.

“I like men,” Zuko mutters staring straight at Sokka. 

He immediately glances up and looks at Zuko for any sign that he is making fun of him or lying. But his eyes are open and honest, and he can see nothing but the truth. 

He watches Zuko mentally gear up for something before he steps closer to him, into his personal space. He is just a little shorter than Sokka, but his bold action makes him seem larger. Zuko’s eyes seem to flit down and rest on his lips for a fraction of a second before moving back up. 

“I want to try something. Close your eyes,” Zuko murmurs.

Sokka only hesitates for a moment before his eyelids flutter shut and he takes a deep breath. 

Zuko stares at his lips and before tentatively setting a hand on his shoulder and the other on his bicep, before tilting his head up to kiss him. 

Sokka’s eyes shoot open in surprise but immediately closes them again and snakes an arm around Zuko’s waist and cupping his cheek. 

They both hear a door open and a cough that is meant to get their attention, but they both ignore it so they can keep their lips pressed together, tilting their heads slightly to deepen the kiss. 

When they pull apart, gold eyes stare into blue before bashful smiles appear on both of their faces and Zuko steps back slightly.

“Could you two hurry? It’s cold out here,” Azula yells at them from the front steps of the building

“I’ll call you later, okay?” Sokka says in a low voice before placing one last kiss on his lips and turning towards his sister, “Always a pleasure, Azula,” he gives a mock salute and turns to walk towards his apartment building. 

Zuko stands in the same spot as he watches Sokka get to his building, who turns to look at him, and lifts a hand to say bye before stepping into the building's foyer. 

He turns and walks towards his own apartment building and sees Azula still standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a sly smirk on her face, “I wish you could see your face right now,” she says in greeting.

“What? Why?” Zuko asks, slightly confused.

Her smile softens just the slightest before she says, “Because you’re smiling like a damn fool,” she shakes her head and claps him on the shoulder, “Come on. Mom is here and making cookies.”


End file.
